My city trip
by Shakinitup
Summary: Sakura is late for Ino's party and she is very worried. And..wait a second, who is that? Sasusaku, all the way : enjoy.


Okay so my first story didnt work out so much. SO what? ;P Now i guess u can count this as my 2nd Story then...i wrote it down when i was coming back from the golden nugget light show in vegas... Yeah. Well i mean i got the idea there but i wrote in down in my hotel room at the luxor. (omigod i came five feet away from criss angel GAH! his show was amazing) anyway...hope u enjoy. Sasusaku alll the way. ;)

* * *

She was Lost. Sakura was lost. Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo. The street was almost empty, and all she could hear was the soft whispers of the few people. And the click of her shoes. Ino was texting her and yelling at her at the same time.

**_InoPig- Wer r u!? This my b-day party!!! Hurry ur butt upp! _**

Sakura laughed, of course she would be the only quest Ino cared about. Well, and Sai.

**_CherryBlossom- Lol, I'm kinda lost. No Taxi!!!! I'll b there though i quess its kinda weird im usually the 1st one and now im last! :)_**

Sakura sent the message and looked around the street for a ride. The road was still empty and it seemed like the sky got darker every minute. Hey phone beeped and she flipped it open again.

**_InoPig- Actually, Sakura. Um.... :( I hate 2 tell u this, but, Sasuke is not here either. _**

Sakura gasped, that jerk promised her _and_ Ino he would be there! She knew she couldnt trust him. _God. i'm such an idiot. _She typed her reply telling Ino she would be at the Hotel in 20 minutes and she would try to contact Sasuke.

She dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail. _So he shut his home phone down,huh? I wonder what he is up too._ This time she dialed his cell and it rang a few times before....

"Hello..." A Dark voice from the other line said.

_Did he just pick up......_ Sakura was lost for a minute he asked who it was. She shook her head and said, "Oi Sasuke. I thought you were going to actually GO to Ino's birthday party!" She said.

"Ugh, Sakura. You dont understand I'm.... Hello? Hey Sakura? Dangit!" His phone said she had been disconnected. **(If you want you could change that Dangit into something else if you know what i mean. Sorry i dont write that. Only the word 'Hell' ^^) **

Sakura Screamed as someone yanked the phone away from her and through it into the street. She turned around and couldnt see anybody but she knew someone was there when a cloth slipped under her noes. _Not so fast._ She Kicked whoever it was in the leg and turned around and punched him. He fell to the floor crying in pain. She smiled and began to walk away.

When somebody grabbed her arm she thought it was the same guy and turned around. Her eyes grew large as she saw the guy still on the ground. She looked up to see a WAY BIGGER man dressed in black holding her arm. His skin was dark and his arms were huge and his black clothes looked to small. That was all she could see about him in the dark. She knew she couldnt beat this guy so she struggled and tried to run. He wrapped both his arms around her and she screamed.

Pain shot up her chest and she began to lose herself. She heard a screech so she looked over and saw a red car pull to the side of the road. The tire stopped right before it hit her phone. She lost it when a man with spiking black chicken butt hair stepped out of the car, his hands in fist. Everything went black before her brain could register who it was.

* * *

Sakura felt somethine heavy on her chest. A minute later she could hear and breath. She heard the sound of groans and thuds. And sounds that sounded like smacking. Finally she heard a scream and the screech of a car.

She could the sound of someone calling out to her, "Sakura? Hey Sakura are you alright? Hang on there, i got Ino on the phone." Then she realized who it was and she tried to open her eyes but she still felt like she just drowned. A few seconds later she heard the sound of the phone shut. "Hey Sakura. Ino said she would send a taxi over to us. Those thugs took my car, but it doesnt matter i have more.... OH god i hope you can hear me." Sakura could almost _taste_ the worry in his voice.

Her side began and she slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on her side staring at the cement. She sat up and whisper, "Yeah i can hear you." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well thats good. Here is your phone." He held it out to her and helped her up.

"Hey Sasuke? How did you know where i was?" She asked and she brushed herself off.

He took a leaf out of her hair and said, "I didnt. I was trying to tell you on the phone that i was on my way. I just got held up by the movers. You were just lucky i got worried, sped up, and came just in time to see you pass out." He laughed and brushed he arm off.

"Wait a minutes?! Movers...? Sasuke did you move?" She asked.

"Oh yeah...but its only a few miles from my last house. I just couldnt stand living there anymore. Ya' know, i really like living in the middle of the woods. And i got a new number..." _So thats why he didnt pick up his phone._

"But you didnt tell me." She whispered.

"Didnt know you still cared..."

"But i do." She said.

A moment later a taxi pulled up and asked if they knew Ino Yamanaka. Then he rushed them into the taxi and quickly drove away... he looked so frightened.

When he dropped them off infront of the hotel Sasuke pulled out his wallet but the guy told him not too and drove away. He laughed a put it away.

"Okay she would we go, then?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand. She took but didnt move. "Sakura, whats wrong?" She didnt anwser, "Its okay there is no more men chasing you. Im here. Sakura?" She looked up.

"Why would you think i didnt care about you anymore?"

Sasuke looked startled, "DOnt you remember about that fight we had about my transportion to Ino's party we had about a month ago?" Sakura nodded. "Well, after that you stopped answering my phone calls. And you never replied to my text messages. I lost contact with you Sakura."

"Sasuke what are you talking about? I never got anything... " She checked her Inbox and saw that she had 10 unread messages from sasuke. "Oh. I guess i've so busy with Ino's party. I was just too tired to do anything....I'm sorry." Then she began to cry.

"Wait a minute Sakura. Dont cry, its okay. Really, i understand." He softly rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you."

She looked up at him and cried harder, "SASUKE! Why didnt you tell me... I have loved you since 9th grade." **(Note: They are going to Ino's 22nd birthday party. Sakura is already 22 and sasuke is 23.) **

"I think i have loved you longer." Then he captured her lips and picked her up off the ground. He played with her soft pink hair and kissed her jaw and neck and he kept whispering how much he loved her and Sakura just stood there hugging him. And kissing him back when he captured her lips again.

* * *

"Oh, well at least they showed up."

_~fin~ _


End file.
